


【佑灰】小温馨

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【佑灰】小温馨

OOC属于我，非常短，短到怀疑人生的短  
之前补了2018年的勾引后就一直想写，但是一直给忘记了，今天终于写了x  
有一两句话的奎八，真的就一点点  
其实我就是想偷偷扩展的补补脑而已！！  
没错我是个新粉x

“——哇，今天圆佑哥真的好有兴致啊，好久没见过他跑得这么积极了。”在回到别墅的路上，崔韩率一个劲的感叹着，又是睁大眼睛张着嘴又是摇摇头表示不可思议。  
成员们也纷纷表达了赞同，崔胜澈甚至觉得全圆佑今天的反应速度都跟得上打游戏时他点击鼠标的速度了。  
因为有了惩罚小组准备晚餐，其他的成员们都分散在别墅内玩游戏，要知道十三个大男孩呆在一起可是有掀房顶的动静。  
虽然文俊辉的厨艺还算不错，但是哥哥弟弟们觉得他这些日子有些累，心疼他的行程有些多，所以没让他参与主厨份，而是做做前期工作和收拾桌面。  
平时欢脱得不行而且还皮的他今天确实有些安静，但是跟大家呆在一起的时候他也觉得很开心，见李知勋给自己下达了任务后，文俊辉便乖乖地开始干手上的活。  
说是说让失败组的人来做晚餐，但其实也有胜利组的成员选择到厨房里来帮忙的。  
全圆佑跟着大部队在客厅玩纸牌游戏，但是他并没有很专注于成员们手上的纸牌，只是时不时回头看看厨房。  
没过一会儿他便起身走向厨房了。  
也许是有些疲倦，文俊辉并没有发现有人倚在门口看着自己，等到他处理完手上的食材准备交给主厨们的时候，才发现全圆佑一只看着自己。  
“圆佑怎么站在这里呀？”将手洗干净后，文俊辉就离开厨房准备上楼了。  
全圆佑没说话，只是跟着文俊辉并排走着。  
楼梯走到转角处后，他便伸手牵住了走在旁边的人。  
文俊辉有些慌张地看向他，又下意识地看了看周围。  
“没有摄像机，放心。”说罢，便穿过他的手缝间，温柔地合上了手掌。  
也许是最近太累了，文俊辉也就顺从地和他十指相扣地走向了房间。  
“这次又要去多久？”  
“四天？可能不超过一周吧。”他背对着全圆佑收拾着行李。  
“……”  
两个人难得呆在一起都这么安静，只有文俊辉在收拾行李时发出的沙沙声，和两个人平缓的呼吸声。  
全圆佑看着文俊辉的背影，两人虽然一样高，但是文俊辉的骨架看起来总是比自己大一些，也许是他从小练武术的关系吧，可是撒起娇来倒是喜欢缩成一团软软糯糯的样子。  
开了地暖的房间温度特别舒服，就像眼前的人那柔顺的乌丝一样，摸起来总是让人很安心，即便个子很大却也是像猫咪一样易惊吓体制，看起来总是傻乎乎的其实却非常照顾别人的感受。  
“说起来，圆佑今天比赛的时候很兴奋呢，这是多不想输了做饭呀。”文俊辉嘟着嘴半吐槽着。  
“本来我们三个队里面，就你们队是最没有胜负欲的，总所周知的事情了。”全圆佑耸耸肩。  
“哎呀，总在参与嘛，大家都高兴才重要呢——”  
“而且你还在对面。”  
文俊辉收拾东西的手顿了顿，感觉自己的耳根有些发烫，悄悄地把头低得更低了，“圆佑在说什么呢，什么叫我在对面嘛……”  
见他有这种可爱的小反应，反倒是提起了全圆佑逗猫的兴趣，他向前挪了一下，在文俊辉背后停下。  
“我没有说错呢，因为俊尼在对面。”俯下身从后抱住了还在收拾行李的身影，头埋在他的肩窝，亲吻着露在衣外的肩背处，“俊尼最近都太忙太累了，真想让你好好休息一下。”  
文俊辉停下了手上的动作，感受着背上传来的温度，是他熟悉且渴求的体温，也有着能让他安心的轻轻的香皂味。  
全圆佑也没有做出更多的动作，双臂环抱在人的腰间，放肆地接受着那独有切想独占的气味，他只想享受一下这短暂且无人打扰的安静时刻，这段时间难得有的一丝亲密。  
文俊辉轻轻地将头靠向了他，像猫一般蹭在对方的发间，静静地感受着背后那人所传来的温暖与吐气。  
“俊很努力了。”  
“这段时间也很辛苦，又是回归又是要回中国参加综艺。”  
“但是俊不要给自己太大压力，我知道你不喜欢跟人分享不快乐的事情。”  
“可是俊也是人呢，更何况是这么温柔的人，所以有什么感到压抑的事情，可以和我说。”  
全圆佑就像是在叮嘱着“注意安全”一样常见的小事似的，一只手覆在了文俊辉的另一只手上，温柔地摩挲着，随后又慢慢地与那只大小差不多的手十指交叉。  
“会的，等我这段时间忙完了就跟圆佑慢慢说好吗？”文俊辉想了想，又补充着，“要在吃麻辣香锅的时候说，还要喝焦糖奶茶，加布丁的那种。”  
全圆佑无奈地看了看他，把人转了一下随即搂入怀中，与那双漂亮的猫眼对上后，便吻住了那两片好看的红唇，没有过分的索取，也不是敷衍地亲吻，只是在唇齿之间留下了对方的余温与未说出口的爱意。  
“所以圆佑要等我回来哦，不要受伤呢。”  
“好。”

因为要提前一天前去录制地入住酒店，所以文俊辉和徐明浩不得不离开成员们前往中国，全圆佑和金珉奎嘴上说着是替大家一起送送他们，其实各自心里都有着一点私心。  
在准备分离前，全圆佑看着文俊辉准备收回去的手，突然反射弧就变快了似的将人又拉回了怀中，悄悄伸手进了人的衣服里轻轻掐了一下他腰上的软肉，感受到怀里人的一丝丝可爱的反应后，才满足地将人放开。  
文俊辉在伴随着徐明浩那意味深长的似笑非笑中快速地将人拉走，到了灯光较暗的地方才发现自己耳根烫热的厉害。

“就几天而已，搞得跟刚结婚还在蜜月期的小夫妇一样。”  
“你可别说我先，别以为我不知道刚刚走之前珉奎偷偷把你拉到二楼的卫生间里的事。”  
“切，五十步笑百步罢了，至少我们可没在镜头面前这么放肆。”  
“哼，我要是五十步，你就是二十五步！而且你们可是在卫生间里诶～”  
“文俊辉你要是在瞎猜我就卸了你的嘴！”  
“哼，小浩浩好凶哦！”


End file.
